1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to IR fluorescent toner compositions which may improve toner patch sensor accuracy and print quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toner patch sensors may be utilized to provide closed loop process control in image forming devices. A series of solid or half-tone test patches may be printed onto a control surface, e.g., an intermediate transfer belt or the photoconductor, in the image forming device. The toner patch sensor may emit light in at a given wavelength or range of wavelengths and detect incident light, which has been emitted from the test patches, at the emitted wavelengths. The toner patch sensor may then provide signals indicative of the reflectivity of the test patches. These signals may then be correlated to toner layer thickness or mass density, which refers to the mass of toner in a given area, as well as to values relating to, e.g., L* or luminance, quantifying the visualized printed image. Upon comparison of the realized printed image to the desired image, adjustments may be made to process parameters, such as photoconductor bias or developer roller bias, as well as adjustments to half-tone patterns.
The control surfaces, however, may be subject to abrasion and impact of toner particles as well as their associated extra-particulate agents. The deterioration may lead to changes in the quantity of light reflected from the belt as well as the direction in which the light may be reflected. These changes may, therefore, change the accuracy of the toner patch measurements and/or affect print quality in the system.